It's Complicated
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Clara messes up the Doctor's regeneration causing him to change back to his 10th form which confuses the TARDIS so he's stuck on earth till she recognizes him. But when past issues, jealousies and betrayals return Clara's forced to look into her heart and make a choice, stay with Danny or keep traveling with the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Here we are Clara back home." The Doctor said.

Clara frowned. "Home what for?"

"Well, this is where you live isn't it?" He replied.

She gave him a funny look. "But why am I home? Have I done something?"

He shook his head.

Clara came closer to him. "Then what's going on?"

"I have to go somewhere." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Where?" Clara asked folding her arms.

He just looked at her; his eyes looked grim and his silence worried her.

"I'm going with you." She said firmly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no it's too dangerous."

"I don't care I won't let you get hurt." Clara replied.

He smiled. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't believe you." She said.

The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have my word, I'll be fine."

Clara knew the Doctor long enough to know that he would figure out someway to trick her out the TARDIS so she relented.

Clara sighed. "Alright, fine but how long will you be gone?"

"Twenty minutes." He said.

She looked at him feeling so scared for his safety.

The Doctor crossed both hearts to reassure her.

Clara pressed her lips and nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

She stepped out of the TARDIS and looked back as the Doctor poked his head out.

"Twenty minutes." He promised before closing the door.

Clara watched the TARDIS disappear.

"Liar." She thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Clara last saw the Doctor and she was getting scared.

She paced her bedroom floor trying to convince herself the Doctor would come back but every time Clara looked at her watch she lost more hope.

"Where is he?" She wondered biting her pinky nail.

Suddenly she heard the TARDIS materializing in the living room; it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Doctor!" Clara dashed to the room and watched the TARDIS slowly appear.

After it materialized Clara went towards the doors but they burst open and the Doctor staggered out.

Clara covered her mouth in shock as he stumbled towards her.

His clothes were torn, his beloved black jacket with the crimson lining was scorched and the ripped fabric exposed his burns.

She wanted to touch him but was afraid of worsening his pain.

After a few steps he collapsed and his body was glowing an orange discolored colored light.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

She rushed over to his side. "Doctor, what happened?" Clara asked.

He could barely force out the words. "Radiation-too poisonous, it's-killing me!"

The Doctor grimaced in pain and clenched his fists.

"But you can just regenerate, yeah?" Clara asked fighting back tears.

"Radiation's-confusing my regeneration! I-I'm not going t-to-make it!" He cried out in agony.

Clara shook her head.

"No, I won't let you die! There must be something we can do!" She said through tears.

The Doctor struggled but reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something before shoving it in Clara's hand.

"Quick make this-it should start my regeneration." The Doctor muttered.

Clara squinted; she could barely make out his handwriting.

"Please Clara!" He begged.

Clara nodded and ran inside the TARDIS to make the formula.

She struggled to read the paper but quickly mixed everything together.

When she was done Clara glimpsed at the dark blue drink. "I hope I got this right."

She hurried back to his side; the light coming from him had turned white and was growing dimmer.

"Clara!" He cried reaching for her.

"I'm here!" She assured him.

Clara knelt in front of him and carefully tilted his chin then poured the liquid into his mouth.

His wounds started to heal.

He slowly stood and then his eyes widen with shock. "Clara what did you do?" He gasped.

Suddenly a burst of light shone from his body forcing Clara back and shielding her eyes.

When the light died the Doctor was hunched over and panting.

Clara cautiously walked towards him.

"Doctor?" She said reaching for him.

He slowly rose and stared at her.

Clara's eyes grew wide.

"It can't be." She whispered.

"It's not possible. He's supposed to have a new face." She muttered.

She came closer to him, his brown slightly spiked hair, dark brown eyes, tall thin frame was so familiar to her.

"I know that face but from where?" Clara wondered.

Then Clara closed her eyes and groaned. "Brilliant, I help him regenerate and he comes out looking like his tenth form."

"He's going to kill me." Clara thought.

The Doctor looked around like he was lost.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked.

He seemed confused. "W-where am I?"

"You're in my living room, Doctor." She said.

He stumbled a little towards her. "Who are you?"

"It's me Clara."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no this isn't right. What's going on?"

Clara tried to calm him down. "It's okay, I can explain."

He looked down at his clothes and frowned. "Why am I dressed like a magician and why do I sound like this?"

"Please Doctor just listen to me." She begged.

Clara tried to come towards him but he backed away from her.

The Doctor looked at his hands and panicked. "These hands, I've had these hands before! What's happening?"

"Calm down, everything will be fine." She said.

He started to speak again but doubled over in pain.

"Doctor what is it?" She asked.

"Blimey my head!" He groaned.

He then exhaled some orange stuff.

"Doctor?" She said softly.

He looked up and playfully grinned at her.

"Hello!" He said before passing out on the floor.

Clara quickly knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "Doctor?"

He didn't answer.

She grabbed his stethoscope and listened to his chest.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good both hearts are working."

"Okay, so he's just resting, that's good." She told herself.

She then realized he needed a better place to rest than the floor.

Clara slowly moved him over to the couch.

She studied him; he seemed fine but his clothes were in rags but she didn't have any men's pajamas.

She glanced behind her at the TARDIS. "I wonder if he has any in there."

Clara went inside and started searching through the huge wardrobe, pulling out all kinds of clothes before finding a pair of striped pajamas.

She came back and realizing she had to undress him made her face turn beet red.

Clara scolded herself. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before."

Still she struggled not to smile or stare at his well-developed body but somehow got him dressed.

Clara then sat next to him as he exhaled some more orange stuff.

She glanced at the clock it was late but she didn't want him to be alone so she grabbed a blanket and pillow and propped herself against the couch.

Clara knew he wasn't keen on touching but held his hand, anyway.

She squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

Clara gasped when he lightly squeezed hers back.

She smirked at him. "Well, that's a switch."

Clara continued to hold his hand and stroked his long fingers.

She watched him rest and hoped she had the strength to go through another regeneration.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara slowly woke up and glanced around, it took a minute for her to remember she had fallen asleep in her chair in the living room.

She leaned her head back and tried to push the scary events of last night from her mind.

Clara turned her head and caught of a glimpse of the sleeping Doctor.

She knew it was still him but she never realized how different he was from her last two Doctors.

His eyes, hair, the sound of his voice; everything was so different it made her wonder what his personality was going to be like this time.

Clara slowly stood and went to the kitchen to get her coffee then came back to the living room.

She had gotten comfortable in her chair again when her phone rang; she groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Hi Clara its Danny."

"Danny, hi!" She replied.

"Hi, you sound tired. Did you get any sleep?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah but I was grading papers and got to bed late." Clara lied.

"Well, its Sunday so you get some rest and maybe I'll come by later." He said.

Clara looked at the resting Doctor and panicked.

She couldn't let Danny see him or the TARDIS. "Uh, you can't." She said quickly.

"Why?"

"Um, the apartment is a mess. How about I come over there instead?" Clara asked.

"Sure sounds great maybe I can cook us dinner?" He replied.

She smirked. "You cook?"

"Well, I can try at least." He replied sheepishly.

Clara smiled. "I'd like that. How about Friday at 7:30 P.M?"

"Great, see you then." He said before hanging up.

Clara hung up and felt so guilty. She hated keeping secrets but she couldn't let Danny find out she was still traveling with the Doctor.

Then Clara noticed the Doctor's lips moving slightly, she came closer he was muttering something but she didn't understand it.

She knelt beside him and stroked his hair. "Something wrong Doctor?"

He continued to move his lips slowly.

Clara smiled and realized he was singing softly. She had heard him sing before when he was at the console after he thought she had gone to bed.

Clara didn't understand the words but she liked his soothing voice.

She grinned and lightly tapped his nose. "You're adorable you know that?" She teased.

Clara stood and went to her room to get dressed; she found a pair of black jeans and an oversized blue sweater.

She came back and decided to check on the Doctor's heartbeats.

Clara had already checked a few times last night but since the regeneration she was a little paranoid.

Her hand was near his chest when the Doctor gently grabbed her wrist.

"Doctor!" She yelped.

He opened his eyes and calmly looked at her. "Please stop doing that."

"Doctor you scared me!" She scowled.

He carefully sat up and frowned. "I'm sorry but you have checked my hearts more times than U.N.I.T."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Sorry, anything else you'd like to complain about?"

The Doctor thought about it.

"Yes, Time Lords are not adorable. We're slightly cute but never adorable." He sniffed.

She smirked and playfully slapped his leg.

He moved over a little so she could sit next to him.

"How do you feel?" Clara asked.

He did a so-so motion with his hand. "All things considering I feel pretty good. Thankfully emergency regenerations have a faster recovery time."

He glanced down at his attire. "Okay how did I go from a magician to pajamas?"

Clara blushed. "Sorry, I changed your clothes but I had no other choice."

He shrugged. "It's alright. It's not like you're the first companion to ever see me naked."

"Wait, what?" She blurted out.

"Now another question why does my voice sound so familiar and why do recognize these hands?" He said puzzled.

Clara winced and handed him a mirror. "Here, take a look."

The Doctor looked at himself and slowly raised his eyes to her. "Clara why do I look like my tenth form?"

She tugged at her fingers. "Because I messed up the formula."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "Really, what exactly did you do?"

"Well, I put in it three drops of blue, five drops of regeneration particles and something called a 2006 tablet." She replied.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Clara, dear those were year capsules and I needed a 2014 not a 2006."

"Well, I was I to know? I couldn't read your handwriting." She scowled.

"Considering that my regeneration was killing me; what did you expect?" He grumbled.

She folded her arms "Oh, well excuse me for saving your life." Clara frowned.

He could tell she was hurt and his expression soften.

"You're right I'm sorry. I should be thanking you not scolding you" He then surprised her with a hug.

"You're hugging me, you're properly hugging me!?" She said stunned.

He looked at her strangely. "Uh, yeah."

"You hate hugs." She replied.

He shrugged. "Personality change happens with regenerations."

"Then why are you still so grouchy?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, that's the trouble with emergency regenerations. We always end up with a combination of personalities."

"Which ones do you get?" Clara asked.

He thought about it. "Well, I've got some from my last one, some from my eleventh and some from what you see now."

Clara looked at him concerned. "This repeat regeneration isn't going to hurt you, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, just means I have relive this body again."

Clara nudged his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Personality ready to tell me what happened last night?"

The Doctor groaned. "I knew you were going to ask that."

She arched her eyebrow. "Well?"

He sighed. "Do you remember that Cybermen factory?"

Clara cringed. "Oh, no you didn't go there?"

He blushed. "Yeah but I was outside the factory."

"Oh, Doctor why?" She groaned.

"Well, I got a message asking for help on my psychic paper so I went there to help."

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"I heard some advance Cybermen coming and I accidentally hid some rather thorny bushes."

Clara stopped him.

"Let me guess they heard you." She replied.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, so I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and made them explode however they were filled with a nasty deadly radiation and I got soaked."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I won." The Doctor pouted.

Clara sighed. "I'm glad you won but don't ever scare me like that again."

"Yes sir." He playfully saluted.

She smiled slightly and hugged his neck.

The Doctor embraced her back and Clara grinned she had forgotten how nice being in his arms felt.

After the hug he glanced over at the TARDIS; he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

The Doctor exhaled. "I just realized the TARDIS may not recognize me. I'll have to go in and see."

His legs were a little wobbly as he stood.

Clara helped him steady himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor walked slowly to TARDIS and took a deep breath before going inside.

Clara stayed outside in the living room. "How is it in there?"

"Seems okay." The Doctor called out.

Suddenly there was a loud zap and popping noise. "On second thought maybe not." He said concerned.

"Doctor?" She called.

It zapped again and electric sparks flew out causing her to yelp.

"Okay, time to go!" He said dashing back out.

"Doctor what happened? Clara asked.

He sighed. "Desktop's confused. She's trying to compensate for two forms."

"Which means?" She said.

"She doesn't know which Doctor to recognize. She doesn't know this is my new face and not a paradox waiting to happen."

"So if she doesn't recognize you, now what?" Clara asked.

He sighed. "Now, I'm stuck on earth until she does."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor plopped on the couch and stared at the floor.

Clara felt bad for him, she could see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes.

She knew how much the Doctor loved the TARDIS and how hurt he must be that it didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She said sitting beside him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, not your fault."

Clara shook her head. "It is my fault. I caused this mess."

He put his arm is around her. "Hey, you saved me, my impossible girl."

She smiled slightly.

"Besides the TARDIS problem will solve itself but we have another issue."

"What?" Clara asked.

The Doctor exhaled. "What am I going to do for clothes? I can't go in there; the TARDIS will have a fit."

Clara's eyes brighten. "I can go in there."

"You can?" He replied.

She nodded. "Sure, I was able to get those pajamas."

The Doctor was wary. "Can I trust you to pick out an outfit?"

Clara scoffed. "Of course you can. What do you think I'm going to do dress you up like the King of France?"

"Well…" He said.

Clara nudged his shoulder. "Oh come on besides while I was in there I found the perfect outfit for you."

The Doctor was reluctant but she looked so hopeful that he relented.

"Okay, let's see what you have in mind."

Clara grinned and rushed into the TARDIS while the Doctor waited.

He heard items falling and Clara cursing as he sat there silently praying she wouldn't make him look stupid.

When she came back she handed him a pair of slightly worn blue jeans, light weight grey sweater, a black leather jacket and a pair of beat up old Converse sneakers.

The Doctor looked over each garment carefully as Clara crossed her fingers. "Well?" She said.

He smiled. "Looks good but you know what with this regeneration I think I'll wear a variety of clothes."

Clara nodded in an agreement. "Sounds good, do you want me to get the outfit for you every day?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'll do it. It'll give me a chance to work on getting the TARDIS to know me, again."

"So do you want to try on the clothes?" She asked eagerly.

He smiled. "Yeah, let's see how they look."

He left to change in the bathroom while Clara waited anxiously.

A couple of minutes later the Doctor slowly came out.

"Okay be honest how do I look?" He turned around for her.

Clara gasped. She had never seen him look so gorgeous.

"Well?" The Doctor said becoming worried.

She had to refrain herself from telling him he looked sexy.

Clara grinned and clasped her hands together. "Doctor you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" He smiled.

She nodded. "Normal clothes really suit you."

The Doctor frowned. "Oi'!"

"Sorry but I've seen some your past outfits." She smirked.

The Doctor scowled. "Well, what do you expect? I'm an alien not a fashion designer."

Clara then reached into her pocket. "Oh, before I forget."

She went to him and handed him a key on a chain. "Here I put your TARDIS key on a chain for you so you wouldn't lose it."

The Doctor grinned and put it on. "Clara you are brilliant! This can help me out with the TARDIS."

She grinned. "So do you like the outfit?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's perfect."

She beamed. "Told you I was good."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, you are." He said kissing her forehead.

His lips made her shiver causing Clara to blush.

"Well, uh I'm going to get some tea. Want some?" She asked hurrying to the kitchen.

He nodded and offered to make it.

He began fixing the tea as she leaned against the counter and watched.

The Doctor noticed she was looking bothered.

"Something wrong?"

Clara sighed. "Well, while I was in the TARDIS I noticed it deleted my bedroom again."

He frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't like me." Clara scowled.

He poured some tea and handed her a cup. "Well, if you were nicer to her maybe she wouldn't do it."

She groaned. "You always say that."

"It's true, Rose was nice to the TARDIS and she loved her."

She rolled her eyes; Clara hated being compared to Rose Tyler.

"You know she's sensitive just show her some kindness and the TARDIS will adore you." He replied.

Clara knew there was no point in arguing with him and decided to the change the subject.

"So since you're stuck here what you going to do?" Clara asked.

The Doctor took a sip and sighed. "I don't know but I can't stay here all day I'll go crazy."

"How about U.N.I.T?" She suggested.

He shot her a dirty look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Clara snickered. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." He sniffed.

"Is there anywhere else that you've worked?" She asked.

"I've worked as a server at a party but that was in a parallel world. I've also worked as a school teacher but my dog it blew up." He frowned.

Clara shrugged. "So? You can work at another school."

A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Yeah, that's a brilliant idea!"

He kissed her hand and dashed out of the kitchen. "I've got to make a phone call, thanks Clara!"

Clara smiled and felt quite pleased with herself. "Top that Rose Tyler." She thought.

The next day at Coal Hill Secondary School Clara was greeted by Danny in the hall.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi, feeling better?" He asked.

"Now, that I'm near you." She smiled.

Danny grinned and checked to see if anyone was watching before kissing her cheek.

Clara smiled then noticed the teachers walking to the teacher's lounge.

"Where's everyone going?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Mr. Chesterton is introducing the new librarian."

"Why? It's not really a major announcement." Clara said.

Danny shrugged. "Don't know, I think he knows him or something."

They walked together to the teacher's lounge; everyone was standing there looking bored.

Clara sighed, she didn't really know what the big deal was.

Suddenly Mr. Chesterton appeared with a big smile. "Everyone I am thrilled to introduce our new librarian, John Smith."

Clara had heard the name before and played it over and over in her head.

Then she remembered; her eyes widen. "Oh, no, he wouldn't dare." She thought nervously biting her thumb nail.

Clara's heart dropped as a pair of familiar Converse sneakers strolled into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara pressed her lips as the Doctor walked in the room; wearing a blue suit, buttoned down white shirt, red tie and Converse sneakers.

She noticed the female staff went from being bored to being really interested.

"He's cute." Clara heard one female teacher say.

"Mm, I wonder if he's single." Another whispered.

Clara could feel her face turning red and she clenched her fists.

"I think the library is going to be really popular, here." Danny muttered to Clara.

She could hear the quiet cat calls they were making at the Doctor.

She rolled her eyes. "I was here first." Clara inadvertently grumbled to herself.

Mr. Chesterton continued to speak. "It really is an honor to have Mr. Smith here and I know he'll do an excellent job!"

"Thank you Mr. Chesterton" The Doctor smiled.

After he was done Clara really wanted to have a chat with the Doctor but she had a class waiting for her.

As she left the Doctor grinned but she shook her head and groaned.

"What's her problem?" He wondered.

Later at lunch Clara marched to the library and found the Doctor swinging around in his chair.

She tapped her foot and folded her arms. "Doctor I need to talk to you." Clara said firmly.

He stopped and smiled at her. "Hi, Clara isn't this great? All the books I can read and my own spinning chair!"

Clara sighed. "That's great but um, Doctor what are you doing here?"

"Uh, being the librarian?"

"I know that but I thought you were going to be a teacher or a caretaker at a different school." She said.

He shrugged. "Well, I was but then I realized that I know this school and I've never been a librarian before so I called Ian and here I am."

Clara shook her head. "Wait Ian, you mean Mr. Chesterton?"

The Doctor nodded.

She looked at him funny. "Bit bold calling him by his first name, isn't it?"

"Really?, he and his wife Barbara never complained when they were my companions." He replied.

Clara's mouth dropped. "Companions?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yep, they were also my granddaughter's teachers; lovely people!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"What's wrong, now? He scoffed.

Clara placed her hands on her hips and gave him a cold stare.

He sighed. "I'm sensing that you're angry with me."

She picked at her sweater and shrugged. "Maybe."

"What for?" He said

"I-it's just not a good idea for you to be here." She scowled.

He stood and leaned forward on his desk. "Why?"

The Doctor didn't know that Danny was unaware about them traveling and was worried that him being there would expose her secret.

Still Clara wanted to tell him; she at least owed him that instead she changed her mind and decided to leave.

"I've got to go." Clara said walking away.

The Doctor started to follow her and tried to reason with her.

"Clara? Clara wait!" He said but she was out the door.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand her."

The rest of the day Clara was mentally kicking herself for how she treated the Doctor.

"He's my friend, I didn't have to bite his head off." She thought.

After school she dashed to the library in hopes the Doctor would still be there but halfway over there Danny spotted her.

"Clara!" He said catching up to her.

Clara sighed and stopped. "Hi!" She greeted him.

Danny kissed her cheek. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you looked bothered when Mr. Chesterton introduced John Smith." He said.

Clara smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I wasn't. I was just in a hurry to give a quiz to my students."

Danny looked at her strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Clara assured him.

He shrugged. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll call you later!" Clara said.

She watched him get into his car as soon as he was gone Clara hurried to library.

She walked in and expected to find the Doctor but he wasn't there.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" She called.

"Under here." A voiced answered back.

Clara looked over the desk and found the Doctor sitting underneath.

"Hello!" He smiled.

She went around and sat beside him. "Hi, what are you doing?"

He shrugged and tossed his sonic screwdriver. "Taking a break."

She looked at him funny. "Under a desk?"

"Had to. It's been a busy day and I needed a place to hide."

Clara made a face; the library normally wasn't that busy, ever.

"Really?" Clara replied.

The Doctor groaned. "I swear Clara, I had no idea how much human females here love to read."

She smirked.

"And not only that they kept returning books that weren't even in the catalogue."

He started emptying his pockets and pulled out bits of paper.

"What's that?"

The Doctor grunted. "Phone numbers."

"Why?"

"They came with every returned book I got." He grumbled.

For some reason she found it funny and started chuckling.

"It's not funny." He scowled but eventually started laughing.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny." He smiled.

She nudged his shoulder. "Listen I'm sorry I gave you a hard time."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I think I know why you were upset."

"You do?" She replied.

He nodded. "And I want you to know I'm not going intrude on you and Danny."

Clara shook her head. "I didn't think that."

"It alright. I know after the last time I was here it caused some problems." He replied.

"You weren't that bad." She said.

He gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Okay, there were some issues but everything turned out alright."

"Well, I promise I won't cause any problems." The Doctor said crossing both hearts.

Clara smiled slightly. "By the way I meant to say that's a very smart suit. How did you get it out of the TARDIS?"

He smiled. "Very quickly."

Clara nodded in approval. "Nice, so how you did you get here, anyway?"

"Bus."

"You have money?" She asked surprised.

"No, but I do have psychic paper." He smirked.

She shook her head. "Doctor you are something."

"I know." He grinned leaning his head back.

Clara smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

He glanced at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Definitely!"

"Thanks." The Doctor replied.

"And I'm sorry about the friendly teachers." She said.

He grinned. "It's okay, I'm just glad we're friends again."

The Doctor took her hand and held it.

Clara smiled and was feeling optimistic she had everything under control.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara was getting ready for her date with Danny and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She had decided on wearing black tights, navy blue mini dress and a matching jacket, her hair was done up in a bun.

She smiled and grabbed her purse and headed to the living room.

Clara noticed the Doctor kneeling besides the TARDIS talking and stroking it.

"Hi." Clara said staring at him.

"Hi, ready for your date?" The Doctor asked.

She looked at him funny. "Yeah, what are you doing?"

He quickly glanced at her. "Bonding with the TARDIS."

"You do know how weird that looks, right?" Clara asked.

He shrugged. "No more than you do."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"What? You're the one with the discolored face." The Doctor replied.

She sighed heavily. "It's called makeup."

The Doctor stood and leaned against the TARDIS.

"Humans, always dependent on artificial beauty." He chuckled.

Clara scowled. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

He groaned. "No, what I'm saying is humans cover up instead of revealing what they were born with."

"Okay, you've lost me." She replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and came towards her.

He gently touched and caressed her face.

Clara shivered at the warmth of his touch. Her gaze was locked on his dark and intense brown eyes.

"Okay, for instance you have high cheek bones, beautiful wide eyes, flawless porcelain skin."

Clara swallowed as he placed his finger on her lips and carefully rubbed them.

"And you have perfect red lips so why cover it?" He scoffed.

Clara cleared her throat. "B-because Danny likes it." She squeaked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't mind."

He knelt back down on the floor and continued to stroke the TARDIS.

"Is that even working?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. She still thinks there something wrong with me and I can't convince her otherwise."

Clara smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." He replied.

Clara touched her cheek and smiled before leaving.

The door closed and the Doctor stared at the TARDIS for a few moments feeling frustrated.

"Come on, please!?" He begged.

After a few unsuccessful minutes he decided to give up.

The Doctor fell back on the couch and watched the ceiling.

Suddenly the phone rang; he groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Hi, Doctor it's me Kristy, Ian's granddaughter."

He smiled. "Little Kristy? You're a teacher at the same school as Clara, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She replied in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, I remember the last time I saw you. You were the cutest little thing!" The Doctor gushed.

"Well, I'm not little now, Doctor." Kristy replied in a sexy throaty voice.

He gulped and his voice cracked. "I-I didn't say you were. Um, if you n-need to talk to Clara she's not here."

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you." She replied.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow and listened to her.

At Danny's apartment Clara sat anxiously with her eyes closed while he served up their dinner.

"Is it ready, yet?"

"Just about!" He smiled setting the plates down.

"Okay." He said.

Clara opened them and smiled. "Danny, it looks amazing!"

"Yep, straight from the finest takeout in London."

"Seriously?" She smirked.

"Well, I did say I try and I did." He blushed.

Clara grinned. "Well, it still looks good."

Danny smiled and reached over to touch her hand.

"Listen, Clara I know London isn't as exciting as traveling with the Doctor but I'm glad you stopped."

Clara gave a small smile. "I'm glad too."

"I mean it really was dangerous to be with him."

She shrugged. "Wasn't that bad. He had good qualities."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What?" Clara said.

"He was a rude and grouchy alien." Danny pointed out.

She frowned.

"Yeah but he's my rude and grouchy alien." Clara thought.

"I don't know how you stood it." He replied.

"I stood it because he's my friend." She muttered.

Clara couldn't take him picking on the Doctor anymore and quickly changed the subject.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

Danny nodded and started telling her about his day as Clara's mind wandered over to the Doctor.

"I wonder what he's doing, right now."

After dinner Danny and Clara stood outside his apartment.

"I really had fun." Clara said.

Danny grinned. "Well, I had fun with you too."

He kissed her gently and said goodnight.

Clara walked to her car smiling.

At home the Doctor was pacing the floor back and forth feeling excited; he couldn't wait to tell Clara the news.

The door opened and Clara walked in. "Hey!" She said.

"Hi, how was your date?" The Doctor asked.

"It was nice." Clara replied putting down her purse and removing her jacket.

She looked at her watch and frowned. "You're up late, aren't you?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's because I've got some big news!"

"You got the TARDIS fixed?" She said quickly.

He shook his head. "You remember Kristy Chesterton?"

Clara flinched at the mention of her name as she removed her shoes.

Kristy was one of the teachers making comments about the Doctor.

Clara also never liked her since day one but since she was Ian's grandaughter chose not to say that.

"Uh, I think I do, why?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned. "She asked me out for next Saturday!"

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "That's right I'm going on a date with Kristy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Clara gawked at the Doctor. She could not believe her ears, maybe she was tired, maybe she didn't hear him right.

"Would you repeat that?" She asked sitting down.

He sighed and said one word at a time. "I'm- going- out- with- Kristy- Chesterton."

Clara nodded. "Uh, huh; can I ask why?"

"Because I like her and she's a good friend of mine." He replied sitting across from her.

"You don't even have any money to go anywhere." She pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged. "That's okay we're having dinner at her place."

Clara leaned forward and studied him.

"Have you even been around human females before?" She asked.

He arched his eyebrow.

Clara nodded. "Of course." She muttered.

She sat back and huffed.

"Clara what's your problem?" He said.

"Nothing, I hope you enjoy your date." Clara replied bitterly.

The Doctor frowned.

He tried to reach towards her but she quickly stood up.

"I-I've got to go to bed." She blurted out.

The Doctor followed her. "Clara?"

He gently took her arm and pulled her back.

"Clara what's wrong?"

Clara just pressed her lips and avoided his eyes.

"Please, Clara?" He begged.

Finally she blurted out. "I don't like her, okay!"

The Doctor nodded. "I see, can I ask why?"

Clara couldn't think of a reason at least a logical one that didn't involve colorful language.

"I just don't." She replied.

"Real mature answer." She scolded herself.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I think she's a nice girl and there's nothing wrong with dinner among friends."

"Oh, please!" She scoffed.

"What?"

"You really think that's all she wants?" Clara scowled.

He chuckled. "You humans really need to get your minds out of the gutter."

"It's not. I just don't think she's your type that's all." She replied not quite understanding why she said that.

He cleared his throat. "Clara, I think I'm capable of knowing what my type is but thank you for your concern."

She exhaled. "Fine, have it your way."

Clara brushed past him for her bedroom.

"Clara?" He called.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Does it bother you if I go on this date?" He asked sounding worried.

Clara tried to stay annoyed but couldn't; she was no match for those big sad eyes.

Clara relented.

"No it doesn't, good night Doctor." She smiled.

She quietly left for her room and as soon as she closed the door Clara leaned against it and sighed.

"It's official I hate him." She grumbled.

On Saturday night Clara was heading upstairs when she passed the bathroom and noticed the Doctor getting ready for his date.

He was fixing his slightly spiked brown hair in the mirror and muttering to himself; she smirked and tapped on the doorframe.

"Oh, hi!" He blushed.

"Hi, yourself." She smiled.

"So do I look okay?" The Doctor asked standing in his brown pinstripe suit.

"Impressive but I thought that suit was destroyed during an explosive regeneration?" She asked.

He grinned. "I keep spares."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

He stuck his tongue out and continued to mess with his hair.

"Besides it was the only outfit I could successfully grab from the TARDIS."

She chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask how the TARDIS's progress is going."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, she's letting me in there longer than five seconds."

Her eyes brighten. "Oh, how long is she letting you in there, now?"

He sighed. "Seven seconds."

"So this going to take a while, right?" Clara sighed.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled.

She smiled. "It's okay. I kind of like having you as a roommate."

She noticed him putting something in his hair.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"I'm using a little of my hair gel." The Doctor replied.

Clara muffled a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know Time Lords were vain." She replied.

He scowled but then his eyes flashed. "Yeah, I guess you're right considering you don't seem to care about that speck on your nose."

"I do not have a speck on my nose!" She protested.

The Doctor shrugged. "Alright, have it your way."

Clara groaned and walked towards him. "Okay, where is it?"

"Right there." He grinned before dropping a dot of gel on the tip of her nose.

She smirked and grabbed a wash cloth and attempted to throw it at him but slipped.

"Whoa!" He said catching her in his arms.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

She glanced up at him and realized their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Uh, yeah." She replied gazing into his dark brown eyes.

After a few awkward seconds Clara cleared her throat.

"Um, I-I think you can let me up, now." She said.

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, right, sorry."

He helped her up and sheepishly smiled. "Uh, I better go."

"O-of course." She smiled nervously.

The Doctor nodded and brushed past her.

Clara shook her head. "What just happened?" She thought out loud.

The Doctor showed up at Kristy's feeling perfectly fine until the door opened.

Kristy stood there in a low cut red mini dress causing the Doctor's mouth to drop.

"Kristy!" He squeaked.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" She asked leaning against the door.

"No, I j-just never realized h-how much you've g-grown." He stuttered.

Kristy grinned. "Oh, you're still funny Doctor."

He slowly walked into her apartment and looked around. "Nice place." He said.

She sat down and smiled. "Thanks, won't you sit down?"

He noticed she was sitting on the leather couch in a way that fully displayed her long legs.

The Doctor swallowed and cautiously sat at the opposite end of the couch.

She pouted and twirled a strand of honey-blond hair. "What are you doing down there for?"

"I like it here." He said quickly.

Kristy smirked and moved down towards him.

She sat so close he heard his manic heartbeats in his ears.

Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck and he started feeling flushed.

"I better go!" He said getting up.

Kristy pulled him back down and tugged at his tie.

"I think you should stay." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"This is why." She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and intense.

Her lips were so soft the Doctor was tempted to give in but the image of Ian strangling him entered his mind and he manage to pull away from her grasp.

He got up and readjusted his tie.

"Kristy what the hell is wrong with you?" The Doctor scowled.

"What?" She replied reaching towards him.

He quickly moved back.

"This isn't you. The little Kristy I know doesn't wear those kinds of dresses and she's nice but not that damn nice!"

She frowned. "I'm not little anymore, Doctor." Kristy said annoyed.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"You see that's normally how you respond when I call you little." He replied.

"So?" Kristy replied.

"So when you didn't on the phone I knew something was wrong." The Doctor said.

Kristy lowered her eyes.

"Kristy please talk to me." He begged.

She sighed. "You're right and I'm sorry." She replied softly.

Not ready to sit down yet he folded his arms and waited for her to explain.

Kristy sniffed and shook her head. "I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I let Danny talk me into this."

"Danny!?" He exclaimed.

Kristy nodded, now intrigued he sat beside her.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"I've been seeing Danny for a while."

He arched his eyebrow. "This explains why she could never get a hold of him on the TARDIS phone because Danny was with you."

Kristy avoided his disapproving stare and nodded.

"You see you and Clara traveling together bothered him and Danny found out about my ties to you and we started talking." She explained.

"Okay and?" He replied.

She sighed. "And Danny seems to think something more was going on between you two and thought you were going to steal Clara away from him.

"Figures silly jealous humans." He mumbled.

"Anyway, Danny's noticed this pattern of you mysteriously coming back and usually for Clara."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, this time he knew you were back because he overheard grandpa talking to you on the phone so he asked me to do some "creative convincing" so you would dump Clara then she would hate you and stay with him." She muttered.

"What!" He yelled.

"I'm really sorry." She wept.

The Doctor sighed.

"But why fool me? Why go along with it?"

Kristy shrugged. "I don't know; I guess I felt bad for him. I was stupid."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you were."

"Thanks." She sniffed.

He put his arm around her. "Look, I appreciate the honesty but this mess with Danny is going to hurt Clara and I'm going to have to tell her."

She nodded. "I know and I'm really sorry."

"And yes Danny messed up too but he's got to work that out with her but I would suggest you stop seeing him." The Doctor said.

Kristy nodded. "I will."

He smiled sadly at her.

"Good, now I've got to go." The Doctor said softly.

She just nodded.

He had opened the door when she called to him. "Do you forgive me, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm disappointed but I'll always forgive you.

"The Doctor went back and kissed the top of her head.

Kristy smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Take care of yourself." He said as he closed the door.

The feeling of dread hit his stomach as he slowly walked back to Clara's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when the Doctor came back; walking inside the apartment he was surprised to see Clara's lights still on.

He loosened his tie and removed his jacket and hung it up on the TARDIS door knob and stared at the blue box like it was mocking him.

"We're going to have words when this is over." He grumbled.

Then the Doctor noticed a pair of familiar bare feet sticking out from the other end of the couch and saw Clara was fast asleep.

He smiled and knelt beside the couch and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Clara? Clara?" He gently said.

Clara stirred but didn't wake up.

He chuckled. "Okay, Miss Oswald off to bed." The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and he carried her to her bedroom.

The Doctor gently laid her down and started to leave when she clutched his hand forcing him back.

"Blimey, what is with humans tonight treating me like a yo-yo all of a sudden?" He muttered.

He looked down at Clara who had cuddled up to his arm.

He smiled. "Okay, boss you win."

The Doctor freed his arm then got into bed and propped himself up against her pillows allowing her to curl up in his lap.

The Doctor glanced around and sighed. "You really need to put a T.V in here." He mumbled.

He heard Clara mutter in response causing him to smirk.

As he watched her sleep the Doctor gently stroked her hair and rested his head back.

Feeling bored after a while he went searching through her nightstand for a book to read.

"She must have a book here someplace." The Doctor frowned.

Unsuccessful he sighed but something sticking out of the pillow next to him caught his eye.

It looked like a book; he pulled it out and glanced at the cover.

It read "101 Places to see." The Doctor grinned.

He looked through it and saw there was a circle around some of the page numbers.

"Still holding me to these places, huh?" He replied.

The Doctor glanced down at his sleeping beauty and put his arm around her.

"I promise Clara someday I'll take you to every one of those places even if I have to make one up."

She moved closer and continued to sleep; the Doctor sighed. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Clara moaned softly and the Doctor smiled. "My impossible girl."

After a while he managed to free himself and repositioned her on the bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead.

The Doctor paused at her door and glanced back at Clara's dresser a framed picture of her and Danny sat near her lamp.

He pressed his lips and shook his head as he left her room.

The Doctor lay back on the couch and tried to figure out how to tell Clara about Kristy and Danny before falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Clara woke up slowly and was surprised to see she was in bed and still dressed.

She heard the T.V in living room and got out of bed to find the Doctor pulling on the TARDIS's doorknob.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

He groaned. "She's locked me out!"

"What?"

The Doctor sighed. "The TARDIS has locked me out."

She smirked. "Now, you know how it feels."

"Ha, ha!" He frowned.

"Sorry." She smirked.

He yawned in response.

"You look tired." Clara noticed.

He lightly kicked it and leaned against the side. "Thanks so did you sleep well?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, um, I'm still dressed?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"You fell asleep on the couch." The Doctor said.

"How did I end up in bed?" She asked.

"I carried you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because right now the couch is my bed and I figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed." The Doctor said.

"Oh." She replied.

"You're welcome, by the way." He sniffed.

Clara shot him a playful look. "Oh, you know I'm grateful."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

She shook her head. "I'm dying for a cup of coffee, you want one?"

He nodded and they went to the kitchen.

Clara poured them each a cup of coffee.

He took a sip and smirked.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Nothing it's just this coffee reminds of someone."

"Who?" Clara replied.

"Jackie, she used to make a good cup of coffee, too." He said.

Clara swallowed a sip. "Who's Jackie, a companion?"

He rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid she was Rose's mum. Gave me my very first slap in the face."

Clara playfully pouted. "Aw, I wasn't the first?"

The Doctor grinned and tapped the tip of her nose. "Cute." He replied.

"By the way how was your date?" Clara asked curiously.

He avoided her eyes. "Oh, it went okay." He replied quickly.

She waited for him to say more but he didn't. "That's it nothing else?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah basically."

"Are you going to see her again?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, but only when Ian invites me over for holiday dinners."

She noticed he was very reluctant with his answers.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

"No, no nothing's wrong, why?" He asked.

Clara gave him a stern look. "I think you're lying."

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Why do you think that?"

She sighed. "Rule number one: the Doctor lies."

The Doctor lowered his head before slowly glancing up at her.

"You know me very well." He smiled sadly.

Clara placed her hands on her hips. "Doctor, what's going on?"

He set down his cup and rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night wasn't a date; it was more of a set up."

"Sorry?" She replied.

"A friend of yours asked Kristy to "convince" me to dump you so you would hate me and never want to travel with me again." He replied.

Clara frowned. "Who would do a thing like that?"

He swallowed. "Danny; he's been seeing Kristy during our travels."

Clara's eyes widen with shock. "What!?"

"He seems to think we've been together so he came up with this plan." He replied softly.

She shook her head. "No, no you're wrong!"

"I don't think I am." The Doctor said regretfully.

Clara slammed her hand on the counter.

"How dare you even think something like that; Danny is a good man!" She yelled.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sure he's a good man but Kristy said-"

Clara stopped him. "Oh, so now you're going to listen to somebody like Kristy Chesterton?!"

"Clara, please." He said trying to calm her down.

Clara pointed at him accusingly. "You never even liked Danny. This is just your cruel attempt to hurt him!"

"Okay, no I don't like Danny Pink! I can't stand him but I would never try to jeopardize your relationship with him!" He replied.

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I hate the thought of Danny with someone else and getting away with it." He replied.

She wiped her eyes. "Danny's wonderful, he wouldn't hurt me like that!"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Clara when will you realize that Danny's no more perfect than any other human?" He snapped.

She glared at him and raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist surprising Clara.

"How did you do that?" She said.

"Practice. Now, if I let go will you please hear me out?" He asked softly.

Clara nodded.

He gently let go of her wrist. "I want to be wrong. I want Kristy to be a liar so instead of slapping me to my next regeneration I think you need to talk to Danny and find out what's going on."

Clara swallowed. "Alright, I will and I'll prove that you're wrong."

The Doctor nodded. "I honestly hope I am." He replied as he left the kitchen.

But in the back of her mind Clara remembered all those canceled dates and holiday dinners and those phone calls where all she got was his voice mail but that didn't mean anything, did it?

"Danny you better have the right answers for me tomorrow." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara found Danny out in the hall; she took a deep breath and marched up to him, anyway.

"Danny, I need to talk to you."

"Clara, hi!" He smiled.

He tried to kiss her but she moved her head. "Don't, just don't." She replied.

Danny frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked.

"Were you seeing Kristy while I was gone?" Clara asked folding her arms.

"What?" Danny scoffed.

"Just answer me." She said firmly.

"Yes but..." He started to say.

She slapped him across his face. "How could you do that to me?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

Clara gawked. "Being with another girl isn't as bad as it sounds, really?"

"I'm sorry but you were gone so long that I had terrible thoughts of what you both were doing?" He replied.

She scoffed. "Seriously, that's the dumbest thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

"Okay, I know he looks old enough to be your space dad but I've heard he has a history of charming women. I couldn't take a chance."

Clara pressed her lips. "So instead of talking to me about it you decided to humiliate the Doctor and hurt me, right?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you but if keeping you means humiliating the Doctor then yes it was worth it." Danny replied.

"The Doctor is my friend!" She snapped fighting back her tears.

"I'm sorry but I was scared of losing you." He insisted.

"But you weren't scared to be with Kristy, were you?" Clara glared.

He sighed. "Clara please."

Clara shook her head. "So how would you like it if I kissed someone else, then?" She replied.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I can find somebody here too just as easily as you can!" She shouted.

"Clara you wouldn't?"

"Watch me." She said walking away.

Danny followed her. "Be reasonable, who are you going to kiss; the P.E teacher? Everyone else is either female or ancient!" He scoffed.

Just then the Doctor stepped out of the library jotting something on a clipboard with the pen cap in his mouth.

Clara smirked and glanced back at Danny. "Who says it has to be a teacher?"

Danny's eyes widen. "Clara!"

Clara wasn't listening she marched up to the Doctor and tapped his shoulder.

He glanced up at her. "Can I help you?"

Clara grinned and pulled the cap from his mouth and knocked the clipboard out of his hands.

"Oi'!" He frowned.

"Shut up." Clara replied pulling his lapels towards her and pressing her lips against his.

It was only supposed to last a minute just a quick kiss; long enough to make Danny squirm but the Doctor's lips felt so good she melted into him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became slower and tender; Clara was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice Danny storming off or the Doctor tapping her shoulder to warn her students were coming out of their classrooms.

Suddenly she heard."Way go Miss Oswald!" One shouted.

"Ha, ha! Mr. Pink got dumped for the librarian!" Another cackled.

"I'm so putting this on Twitter!" One girl squealed with delight.

Clara pulled away mortified; her face turned beet red and gawked at the Doctor.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry." She gasped before running away.

Their was a chorus of whistles as she rushed out the hall.

The commotion caused Ian to come out of his office scowling. "What in the world is going on?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea but on the bright side I don't think Clara's mad at me anymore."

"What?" Ian replied confused.

The Doctor smoothed his hair and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ian I need to get another pen." He squeaked going past him back into the library.

Ian looked lost and just shook his head then went back in his office.

Later the Doctor realized Clara never returned to the school and rushed home to check on her.

"Clara?" He called.

"Right here." She answered.

He looked over and found her sitting on the floor in front of the couch eating chocolate.

"Clara?' He said.

"Hi." She muttered.

The Doctor sat beside her. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Depends are you still speaking to me?"

She handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Of course I am!" He assured her.

"Thank you. Has Mr. Chesterton fired us? " She sniffed.

"Nope." The Doctor smiled.

"Really, how?" She said surprised.

He smirked. "I have ways."

"What did you do?"

"I told Ian we were rehearsing for a play but auditorium wasn't available." He smiled.

Clara grinned. "You are brilliant!"

He smiled and shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"So care to explain that lovely display of emotions earlier?" He asked.

She cringed and buried her face in her knees. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You started it." He replied.

Clara sighed. "I confronted Danny about Kristy and he told..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He told you?" The Doctor finished for her.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." He replied putting his arm around her.

Clara wiped her eyes.

"I should be apologizing to you." She said.

"What for?"

She sniffed. "Because I didn't believe you and I kissed you in front of the entire school."

"It's okay." He said.

"You're not mad?" She replied.

The Doctor scoffed. "Never."

Clara glanced at him. "What exactly happened with Kristy?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said she tried to "convince" you; what does that mean?" Clara asked.

"What do you think it means?" He said softly.

Clara nodded that she understood.

"Sorry." She replied cuddling closer.

He shrugged. "No, big deal."

"I think it is." Clara replied.

"Why?" He asked.

She sniffed. "Because you're my friend."

He smiled and held her hand.

The Doctor noticed her taking a sip from a wine glass. "What are you drinking?"

"Glass of wine, want one?" She asked handing him a glass.

He studied the pink and blue swirled liquid. "Clara what of kind wine is this?"

"Intergalactic wine." She replied.

He frowned. "Where did you get it?"

"Orient express, remember? I paid the conductor 60 bucks for it." Clara replied.

He gave her a look.

Clara rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We were saving that for a special occasion."

She scoffed. "I think after the rough two days we've had we can make an exception."

He shrugged and took a sip. "Point taken but it was still for a special occasion."

Clara scoffed. "Whatever." She muttered.

Taking another sip the Doctor smirked.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just never heard you say whatever, before."

"Is that bad?" Clara replied.

He shook his head. "No, I think it's cute."

She smiled but lowered her eyes and wiped them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She took another drink from her glass. "I should've listened to you instead of making excuses for him."

"I really wanted to be wrong." He replied.

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't let this get to me. Sometimes I wish I could be like you, nothing bothers you." Clara said.

"Who says nothing bothers me?" He replied.

"Do things bother you?" She asked.

He took another sip of wine. "Yes."

"Really like what?" Clara said.

"Like when you got hurt by Danny." He admitted.

Clara smiled slightly. "Well, Kristy hurting you bothers me; I always thought she was a brat."

The Doctor chuckled.

"I mean seriously you deserve better." She replied.

"Thanks." He said softly.

He noticed she was staring at him. "What?"

She twirled a strand of her hair. "Doctor just out curiosity what kind of kisser is Kristy?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, her lips were soft but her hands were everywhere."

Clara giggled. "Would you kiss her again?"

He shook his head. "Nah, she reminds me too much of Lady Cassandra."

Clara smiled and poured them both more wine. "I'm kind of glad you regenerated."

"Oh?" He said.

"Yeah, you're hugger and your clothes are way better than your last two regenerations." She teased.

He gave a mock gasp. "And what was wrong with my wardrobe before?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Bowties and a magicians jacket, please!"

"Better than that ugly red shirt with the splotchy dots you like to wear a lot." He pouted.

"It's not ugly!" She playfully scoffed.

He leaned his head back on the couch and smirked. "Yes, it is! It's too ugly for a pretty girl like you." The Doctor replied closing his eyes.

Clara smiled and watched him for a minute before poking his shoulder. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He muttered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, surprising him.

The Doctor looked at her and chuckled. "What brought that on?"

Clara cuddled up to him. "Just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Oswald." He said softly.

Clara smiled and listened to his heartbeats until falling asleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning everyone had the day off due to a pipe leak at the school so Clara was trying to sleep in but the sound of buzzing and grunting woke her up; she suspected it was the Doctor.

She then realized she was in her bed and smiled.

"He must have carried me in here, again." Clara thought.

Clara grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

"Doctor what are you… whoa!" She exclaimed.

Clara's face turned beet red as she realized the Doctor was only wearing a pair of blue jeans but no shirt.

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You're not wearing a shirt!" She exclaimed.

"So?"

She sighed. "So can you put it on please before my friend comes over?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would love to; I really would but I can't open the door." He replied.

"What, I thought you could, now?" Clara asked.

"I did too but when I opened it she started growling and slammed the door and locked it. I've been trying to unlock it with the sonic screwdriver."

She muffled a giggle.

He folded his arms. "Not funny."

Clara cleared her throat. "Sorry. Let me try."

She walked over and simply opened the door went inside and came back out with a tan graphic t-shirt.

"Here." She said trying to hide her grin.

The Doctor scowled. "Cute real cute!"

"You know I quite enjoy her liking me." She smiled.

He folded his arms and pouted.

She smirked. "Sorry but now you know it feels."

He sighed and started putting on the shirt. "Okay, okay I'll talk to her."

"Thank you!" She grinned.

The Doctor chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying this."

She smiled. "Yeah, I am!"

"By the way who's this friend that's coming over?" He asked.

"Well, her name's Tara and I accidently took her grade book so she's stopping by to get it." Clara explained.

The Doctor nodded then noticed Clara searching around the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't find my cell phone. I'm going to check the bedroom." She replied.

"What about Tara?"

"Could you handle that for me? Her grade book is on the table." She said.

The Doctor groaned. "Okay."

"Thanks!" She said heading to the bedroom.

Just then the door knocked. He sighed and answered it.

A pretty, dark skinned woman with a model figure stood there smiling.

She reminded him of Martha.

"Hi, I'm looking for Clara Oswald, she has my grade book." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, won't you come in?"

"Thanks. By the way I'm Tara Booker."

She extended her hand.

He nodded and shook her hand. "John Smith I'm a friend of Clara's."

"Right you're the new librarian."

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor smiled

"Do you live here?" She asked.

"No, just visiting."

Tara nodded then her eyes lit up. "Is that a vintage police boss?" She asked pointing at the TARDIS.

She walked past him and stared at the TARDIS in awe. "It's magnificent!"

The Doctor panicked slightly.

"Thanks but yeah I uh collect antiques." He answered quickly.

She smiled. "Really? I love collecting antiques."

He nodded and prayed that she wouldn't open the door.

Tara sighed. "Well, I guess I'll get my grade book and leave."

The Doctor nodded and retrieved it for her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Listen I'd love to chat with you more. Let me give you my number and maybe we could get together sometime."

Tara jotted down her phone number for him and handed it to him.

Her tone didn't seem flirtatious so he accepted the piece of paper.

Tara smiled and thanked him again before leaving.

After she was gone he glanced at the number before shoving it in his pocket.

He knew he probably wouldn't call her so he decided not to tell Clara.

"Did Tara get her grade book?" Clara asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

Clara smiled. "Good, now come with me."

She brushed past him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Clara smirked. "Well, since you're stuck here this is my opportunity to finally teach you how to make a soufflé."

"You sure you don't mean how not to make one?" He teased.

She poked her head out of the kitchen and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Now come along." She said.

The Doctor saluted. "Yes, mam!"

He sat there and watched her gather everything.

"What kind are you making?" He asked.

"Banana." Clara smiled.

"Aw you remembered." He smirked.

Clara blushed. "It's my mum's recipe." She said.

The Doctor smiled thoughtfully. "I met your mum, she was a lovely person."

"When was that?" She asked.

He chuckled. "When you nearly killed me with your kick ball."

Clara rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry."

The Doctor smiled. "It's okay, I'm just surprised you weren't scared of me."

"Well, I kind of felt like I knew you already." She replied.

He smirked. "I must've looked pretty strange to you in my old fashioned clothes."

Clara smiled. "Actually I thought you were very handsome."

The Doctor smirked. "Thanks."

"In fact I still do." She said softly.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Do you have everything?"

Clara looked around the counter and frowned. "No, I don't have the flour."

"Is that it up there?" He asked pointing at the cabinet."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Could you get it for me?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure." He reached and pulled it down for her.

He studied it. "What exactly is flour?"

Before she could answer he started shaking the bag and opened it; it blew on Clara's face.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't realize that would happen."

She wanted to be mad but smirked instead.

"Actually this is what happens." She sprinkled some flour over his head.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, you asked for it Oswald."

"Bring it." She smirked.

Soon they were dumping flour on each other and all over the kitchen.

Clara grabbed the front of his shirt and poured a handful of flour down his shirt.

He chuckled. "Oh, you are so going to get it!"

Clara grinned. "Got to catch me first!"

The Doctor chased Clara as she laughed before pinning her to the kitchen door.

Their breathing was heavy and they were covered in flour.

"Give up?" He panted.

"Never." She gasped.

His breath was hot and Clara stared into his dark and intense eyes.

Their lips were barely touching.

Clara wanted him to kiss her so bad she trembled.

"Clara?" He whispered coming closer.

"Please!" Clara whimpered.

He swallowed and took her hand and tenderly kissed her palm before softly kissing her.

It was so gentle she shivered.

The Doctor looked at her for a second before kissing her a few more times before she crushed her lips against his and the kisses became intense.

The Doctor felt her tongue in his mouth and he pulled her closer.

She ran her fingers through his hair; she gently rubbed his throat and her hands traveled to the bottom of his shirt and she desperately pulled it off.

He moved her hands over his chest and kissed her neck.

"Doctor, bedroom now." She breathed in his ear.

"But Clara…" He started to say.

"Now!" She whined.

"Yes mam. You're so bossy." He softly moaned in her ear tickling her.

"Yes, you love it!" She grinned pulling him into the bedroom and started having sex.

Clara didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes except judging by the darkness from the bedroom window that it was night.

Clara could hear the Doctor snoring softly; she cuddled closer and traced the Galifreyan symbol on his side causing him to stir but not wake up.

She smiled at him then felt her stomach growl. Clara quietly snuck out of bed, grabbed her robe and left the bedroom.

Clara walked into the messy kitchen where it all started; every print and every speck of flour seem to stare at her.

Clara rubbed her eyes and leaned against the counter and wondered if their friendship would survive this.

Then she noticed her phone vibrating; her hand shook as she picked it up and looked at it, Clara's heart dropped.

It read one missed call: Danny Pink.

**Author's Note: Okay, I changed the rating to M because I'm completely paranoid of this love scene but it's still rated T, sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for reading! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Clara stared at the cell-phone and spun it around on the counter; deep down she knew she should text Danny but she couldn't deal with him, yet.

Clara decided she could to talk to him at the school.

Suddenly the sound of the Doctor walking around in the living room broke Clara out of her thoughts.

Clara took a couple of cups of coffee and found the Doctor sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Clara smiled setting the cups on the coffee table.

She noticed he was double tightening his robe belt.

"Hi, did I wake you?" He asked.

She shook her head and sat beside him. "No, I was already up. How about you?"

"Time Lords don't need a lot of sleep." He said taking a sip of coffee.

Clara tugged at her fingers nervously and glanced at the Doctor who looked just as uncomfortable she did.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Clara finally spoke. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We did what I think we did last night." Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep."

"So it happened?" She replied.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor said.

"Not the smartest thing we've ever done, I guess."

He shrugged. "Probably not."

"Because last night really shouldn't have happened." She said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Right."

"After all I'm with Danny." She replied.

"Absolutely." He said.

"So we can't let it happen again."

"Never again." He replied.

"Good, we're on the same page." Clara said.

"Lovely." The Doctor replied.

Clara really wanted to talk more about last night but couldn't think of what to say so she stayed silent.

They looked at each other and gave a nervous smile then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, I've got to get ready." He said standing up.

"Yeah, so do I. I found an outfit for you from the TARDIS." Clara replied.

"Thanks. I think tonight I'll work on the TARDIS, maybe I can convince her to keep the door open longer than five seconds."

"That's a good idea. Do you think you could help me clean the kitchen?" Clara said.

The Doctor gave an exaggerated bow. "Of course, my lady!"

Clara smirked. "Very funny!"

Then he paused and turned towards her. "Uh, Clara not that I'm paranoid but do you think we could?"

Clara thought about what he meant and quickly nodded. "Brilliant idea!"

She stood and faced him and they played rock, paper, and scissors over who had to stay in the living room with their eyes closed while the other got to shower and dress first.

The rest of the day went just as awkward; at school they kept their distance, whenever they had to be in the same room they left the door open.

For Clara talking to teachers especially Danny wasn't easy because her mind kept wandering over to the Doctor by lunch Clara discovered she had inadvertently agreed to buy two-thousand pencils for a fundraiser.

Ian noticed something was wrong and stopped Clara in the middle of the hall.

"Clara is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir, why?"

"You and the Doctor are acting strange." Ian replied.

"H-how?" She asked nervously.

"You both seem to have personal space issues." He said.

"Oh, well we have terrible claustrophobia." Clara lied quickly.

Ian shook his head. "That's a shame. I know how that feels."

Just then the Doctor walked past them. "Hi Ian, Hi Clara." He smiled.

Ian stopped him. "I have some books that can help you both."

He squeezed his shoulder then walked away.

The Doctor looked at Clara strangely. "What was that all about?"

Clara shrugged innocently. "No idea."

Later when they at were at home, the Doctor was working on the TARDIS while Clara attempted to finish grading a test.

She kept watching him move up and down, side to side with his sonic and stethoscope talking and listening to the TARDIS.

Normally she would've muffled a laugh at the silly movements he was doing but now it was distracting.

Clara kept telling herself that Danny was her boyfriend.

She had told Danny she wanted to work it out mainly out of guilt; Clara figured after what she did how could she judge him.

Then the Doctor's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Clara?"

"Yes?" She replied snapping out of her daydream.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course, why?" Clara replied.

"You seem distracted."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled and went back tending to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Hmm?" He said using the sonic on the lock.

"Are we still going to be friends after what's happened?" She asked nervously.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He said.

"Well, our behavior today has been a bit strange."

"Oh, Clara our behavior has always been strange." He scoffed.

"Yeah but I've heard stories like this before and usually it ruins friendships." Clara replied.

"Where did you hear that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Talk shows." She said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Humans and their gossip."

She gave him a look. "Oh, really?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Fair enough." He grinned.

"So are we still friends?" Clara asked.

"Of course unless you wanted to do something like friends with benefits which I'm really not crazy about." He replied.

Clara frowned. 'No, no."

"Well, there you go then so no need to worry." He assured her.

"I suppose and we know it's definitely not going to happen again." She said.

"Exactly, everything will go on as usual." The Doctor replied sitting next to her.

Clara still looked uncertain.

"Clara, what's the matter?" He said softly.

She sighed. "I'm just scared of losing your friendship."

"Clara, that is not going to happen."

"Promise?" She said.

The Doctor crossed both his hearts.

She smiled. "Okay, now how about helping me clean the kitchen?"

He playfully saluted her. "Yes, mam!"

Clara giggled.

"Theirs that smile!" The Doctor grinned.

She blushed.

"Come on!" He said pulling her up from the couch and they went to the kitchen.

Clara still felt unsure but if the Doctor said everything was going to fine than it was, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Clara couldn't sleep no matter which way she tossed and turned she couldn't do it.

"Blimey, it's hot in here." She thought.

She looked up at the ceiling and then over at her clock.

"I give up." She grumbled.

Clara pulled off the covers and got out of bed; she left her robe on the door and walked out in her pajama shorts and shirt.

She walked quietly into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets and the freezer for something to eat finally settling on some left over ice cream.

Clara could hear light snoring coming from the living room; she tip-toe over towards the couch and saw the Doctor sleeping.

She leaned over the back of the couch and smiled. Clara liked watching him sleep; he was so adorable whether he admitted it or not.

Suddenly his eyes opened surprising her. "Doctor!" She gasped.

"Hello!" He smirked.

"I hate it when you do that." Clara groaned.

The Doctor propped himself up.

"Sorry but is there any particular reason why you're fascinated with my sleep patterns?"

Clara folded her arms. "I-I'm not. I was just checking up on you that's all."

"Uh huh. So, what are you doing up?" The Doctor asked.

"Eating some banana ice cream." She replied.

His eyes brighten.

"Ooh, any left?" The Doctor said.

She smiled and pulled out an extra spoon. "Just in case you were up."

He grinned and took a spoon and they both sat on the couch sharing the container.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Clara sighed. "Not really, it's too warm in there."

The Doctor swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm fine in here. What is it with humans and odd body temperatures?" He asked.

"What is it with Time Lords and running?" She teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.

Clara looked and noticed some clothes lying over a chair.

"Oh, you got your clothes." She smiled.

"Yep, the TARDIS let me in for five minutes!" The Doctor said proudly.

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" He smiled.

After a few minutes Clara glanced at him. "Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied.

She twirled her spoon at the edge of the carton. "Did you like Rose Tyler?"

"Sure, I mean I like all of my companions, well almost all of them." He said.

She leaned forward. "I mean did you like her, like her?"

"Why?" He said arching his eyebrow.

"Because I want to know. I mean you've mentioned her enough."

The Doctor sighed. "If you mean did I love her, yes I did."

"What about now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I do but just as a friend."

"What was she like?" Clara asked.

"Rose was a nineteen year-old shop girl, she was brilliant and had a big heart." He replied.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother." She thought.

"Traveled with me for two years." The Doctor said.

"So she's the one that made you better, huh?" Clara said softly.

He shook his head. "Nah, you did that."

Clara smirked. "Thanks."

"Too corny?" The Doctor asked.

"A little but it was sweet." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"This is really good ice cream." He said licking his spoon.

She smiled then lowered her eyes. "Do you regret not being with her?"

"I used to but I've accepted it, now."

"Why?" Clara asked.

He shrugged. "People leave, they promise forever but eventually they leave. I never expect anyone to stay not even Rose." The Doctor replied.

Clara squeezed his hand. "I'll stay." She said.

He smiled slightly. "Clara, you can't make that kind of promise."

She glanced at him and grinned. "I can. I'm the impossible girl."

He smiled. "Now that was corny but really nice."

"See I can be just as corny as you." She proudly said.

After a while he looked at her. "Thanks Clara." He smiled.

She grinned and they finished their ice cream before going back to bed.

Clara drifted off to sleep glad that things between her and the Doctor were feeling normal again.

It was Saturday night and Clara was getting ready for her date with Danny.

The Doctor watched amused as Clara franticly searched for her other shoe.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I've got a date tonight with Danny but I can't go anywhere if I don't find my other shoe." Clara groaned as she checked under a chair.

"Doctor, have you seen my shoe?" She asked exasperated.

The Doctor smirked. "Did you check your left hand?"

She checked her other hand and blushed. "Thanks."

Clara noticed his thoughtful smile as she balanced herself on one foot to put on her shoe.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The Doctor laid back on the couch and continued reading his manual.

"What are you going to be doing?" She asked.

"Reading my manual, I'm looking up a spray that I can make to get inside the TARDIS for twenty minutes."

"That's good, yeah?" She said.

The Doctor did a so-so motion with his hand. "Yeah but the spray is only a temporary solution."

"I'm sorry." Clara said.

The Doctor sighed. "I still need to work on getting her to know me again."

"Well, good luck with that." She said.

He saw Clara grab her purse.

"Don't forget to bring your umbrella." He said.

"What for?" She asked.

"It's going to rain tonight." The Doctor said.

"Since when did you watch the weatherman?" She chuckled.

"Clara, I laugh at weathermen." He replied.

"I thought it was archeologists."

"Same thing." He sniffed.

She rolled her eyes.

"So how do you know it's going to rain, smarty?"

"Time Lord senses." He replied.

Clara shook her head. "Well, I've got to meet Danny at the restaurant."

"How are you getting there?"

"It's a short walk." Clara said taking one last glimpse in the mirror.

"Sure, you don't want an umbrella?" He asked.

She sighed. "Doctor, it's a beautiful night there's no way it'll rain."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, have fun with Danny." He called.

"I will." She replied.

"Clara?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Call me if you need me." He replied.

"Okay." She smiled closing the door.

The Doctor leaned his head back and sighed. "Now I know how Mickey felt." He muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Clara stared at Danny across the table like her students do to her during a lecture, bored.

Lately, she couldn't understand why she was getting frustrated at him even the little things he did that she thought were cute now irritated her.

"Blimey, was he always this boring?" She wondered as she picked at whatever it was she was eating.

She felt so out of place sitting in the fancy restaurant wearing her basic black dress and matching short jacket while being surrounded by fur coats and suits.

Suddenly his voice broke into her thoughts. "Clara?"

"Hmm?" She said.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

He looked at her uncertain.

"Are you sick?"

"Of course not. I'm just not used to the food." She replied.

Danny frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She sighed exasperated.

"Sorry?" He said.

Clara smiled to reassure him and he continued his school story.

He started tapping his fingers on the napkin again annoying Clara she quickly took his hand to make him stop.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No, I just wanted to hold your hand." She lied.

He smiled and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

Danny studied her face and noticed the sad distant look in her eyes and slowly pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"You miss it don't you?" Danny said softly.

"What?"

"Traveling with the Doctor." He replied.

"No, I-I don't." She insisted.

"Yeah, well I know it's not the same but we could do things together." He smiled.

Clara nodded slowly. "I guess." She said with some disappointment.

Danny glanced at her and changed the subject. "So, why did you travel with the Doctor?"

She shrugged. "He showed me wonders; he helped me fulfill a childhood dream."

"Your childhood dream was to be in danger?" He chuckled.

She shot him a hurtful look.

He scoffed. "I'm sorry but you can't tell me it was safe. I mean half the time I never knew where you were."

"I called you." She said.

"When it was convenient." Danny mumbled.

"We were busy besides the Doctor kept me safe maybe under methods I'll never understand but he did." Clara replied.

"What about leaving you alone with that male robot rebuilding itself with human body parts?" Danny said.

"The Doctor came back just like he always does." She said.

Danny nodded. "Fair enough."

There was a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence before Danny spoke again.

"Still I think its best that you sent him away maybe being alone will make him a better man or alien in his case." Danny replied.

"That's not fair, no one deserves to be alone." She replied.

"He does especially after all the female companions he's had." Danny muttered.

Clara couldn't take it she loved Danny but she had to leave.

"Danny, I've got to go." She said standing up.

Before he could respond they were interrupted by the sound of heavy rain outside.

Clara looked behind her and cringed. "Great now the Doctor's going to gloat when I get home."

"Wow, it's pouring! Do you want me to take you home?" Danny asked.

Clara couldn't let Danny find the Doctor in her living room and shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine." She said.

Clara gave him a small kiss before quickly leaving the restaurant.

Outside it was getting dark and Clara was getting soaked but Danny's words replayed in her mind angering her.

The Doctor wasn't perfect but he didn't deserve to be lonely and so what if he had a lot of female companions didn't mean he had relationships with all of them, right?

The rain came down harder and Clara she scolded herself for wearing high heels as she walked around with no umbrella or something to cover her head.

"I'm such an idiot." She muttered bitterly.

"You, Clara Oswald? Never!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She turned and saw the Doctor soaking wet and grinning while holding a closed umbrella.

"Hello!" He said.

Clara wanted to scold him for not using that umbrella on himself but she was so relieved to see him she didn't care.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Collecting rain water for my TARDIS spray." He replied.

Clara looked at him confused. "Huh?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tubes of rainwater.

"See, it's for the spray I told you about."

Before Clara could respond he stopped her. "Clara we're both wet so wouldn't it be wiser if we finished this conversation at home?" The Doctor said placing them back into his pocket.

Clara nodded. "But it's hard to walk in this rain in heels."

"Well, what were you wearing that for?" The Doctor scoffed.

She gave him a "you really want to go there" look.

He smiled sheepishly. "Right. Okay we'll let's try this."

He opened the umbrella and handed it to her before swooping her up in his arms surprising her.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you home." He replied.

She smiled. "So learned a thing or two about chivalry from Robin Hood did we?"

The Doctor gave her a look but smirked. "You want me to put you back down?"

Clara just grinned making him smile.

"Come on let's go and keep that umbrella over your head."

"I am!" She insisted.

"No, it's over my head." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I don't want you to get sick."

He scoffed. "I'll be fine; however you know you're going to get sick, right?"

"Lovely." Clara grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll fix you a tonic that should prevent any colds and flus." He said.

"Can we have cocoa with that?" She asked sweetly.

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, I'll make some cocoa."

Clara grinned and hugged his neck.

He shook his head. "I swear I don't know what's happen to me. I've gone from being the On-coming storm to doing domestics."

"You like though don't you?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied softly.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he carried her home.


End file.
